


Anywhere

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Double Penetration, F/M, Gags, Hitchhiking, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard the rumble of an engine, looking up from her perch on her bag she saw a sleek black car flying over the black top and perked up a little. Standing as it came closer she held her arm up high, stretched a little so her shirt rode up and showed off the flat smooth plane of her belly, stuck her hips out a little. Sure enough, the beast of a car slowed to a stop a little ways ahead of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

Claire felt like she had been walking for years. Her feet ached in scuffed black combat boots, long tangled blond hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, tight t-shirt clinging to her skin with sweat. It was too damn hot out and she’d been walking all morning down this winding back road since the last town she was dumped off at. The sun had gone from hugging the horizon to hanging high in the sky. She decided to take a rest.

As soon as there was a tree in sight on the side of the road to offer a little shade, she dropped her canvas bag down and sat on top of it. One arm folded over her lap she lowered her head to rest against it, the other jutting out with a wilted thumb just in case. She hadn’t seen more than a handful of cars all morning, and no one stopped for her.

She probably should have asked the last guy she’d hitched with to drop her off somewhere that wasn’t so godsforsaken backwater as wherever it was she’d landed. But he had given her the serious creeps and as soon as she found somewhere looking a little populated she decided to hop off the ride instead of give him another bj.

Her jeans were threadbare and all her clothes were dirty, she had eight dollars and thirty two cents to her name, and she didn’t even know the name of the town she was in. If it could be called a town. Right now it was just cow fields.

Sometimes Claire thought about her parents and the home she’d left behind. She did miss them, of course she did. Sometimes she missed them enough it hurt. It wasn’t like she had a bad childhood or any reason to be fucked up. She was just a small girl with too big dreams. Too bored of conservative small town life. Even though right now she was hungry and hot and exhausted, she was a hell of lot happier than she was one year ago. The road stretched out in front of her going wherever and offering anything, adventure, excitement, whatever it was she decided to look for. The sky stretched out above her and she’d never felt so free even though she didn’t have a bed to lay down in at night.

She knew she’d probably get tired of it eventually. It was dirty and rough and she damn well knew that it was dangerous. But she was young and reckless and yeah probably plenty naive. Claire didn’t really care.

She heard the rumble of an engine, looking up from her perch on her bag she saw a sleek black car flying over the black top and perked up a little. Standing as it came closer she held her arm up high, stretched a little so her shirt rode up and showed off the flat smooth plane of her belly, stuck her hips out a little. Sure enough, the beast of a car slowed to a stop a little ways ahead of her.

Grabbing her bag, she jogged out of the shade to the side of the car and leaned down to talk through the open window.

“Hey. Looks like you got plenty of room in here for one more?”

There was a guy in the driver’s seat, wearing faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt under a brown leather jacket. It was way too fucking hot to be wearing a jacket. He leaned over the seat and looked up at Claire, bright green eyes blinking and pretty plush lips twisting around his words.

“Plenty of room. Where you headed to sweetheart?”

And jesus if her panties weren’t a little wet already. If he’d take her, she wouldn’t mind paying her way for a long ride.

“Anywhere.”

“Anywhere. All right then. Just so happens to be exactly where I’m headed.”

He popped the door open and Claire smiled, tossing her bag over the back of the seat and sliding in. The leather seats were sun warm, and the door barely creaked as she pulled it shut after her. She saw his eyes flick down to her exposed arms and the smattering of silver scars that laddered up the inside of her pale skin. She’d taken her own jacket off in the heat. Made her wonder a little about what he was hiding under his. But he didn’t say anything.

"I’m Claire.”

“Dean. How old are you?”

“Does it matter?”

The car was vibrating as it idled, Dean still with on hand on the wheel but his body turned in the seat, slanted towards her. Green eyes raking her up and down, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. Claire shifted over in her seat and put a hand on his thigh, hard with muscle. Slipping her hand up she popped the button on his jeans.

“I don’t mind paying for my ride.”

His mouth parted, quiet a beat until his head tipped back and he laughed. Easing his foot off the break he turned the car more on to the shoulder of the road and turned it off. Spreading a leg out wider he leaned back in the seat with one arm stretched out wide towards her, fingers pushing up into her messy hair.

“Well then baby, I will take you anywhere you wanna go.”

She could already see the thick outline of his cock hard in his jeans, pressing her hand over it as she shifted to fold one leg up on the seat and lay on her belly, propping herself up on his thigh. His fingers tugged at her ponytail, pulling messy hair free and tangling his hands in it as he hummed. She unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out as he lifted his hips a little, wiggling his pants down his thighs a bit to get them more open for her.

He smelled clean, a little sweaty but it was fresh sweat, salt and cotton boxers. Claire kissed the tip of his cock and heard him laugh under his breath. She wanted his hands down her jeans where she was soaking her panties. He looked like he knew what to do, older, too handsome not to be experienced, thick calloused fingers and fit body. She thought about him squeezing her hips and biting her neck as she wrapped her lips around his cock. Maybe later. She’d pay admission now, enough to get her down the road, and maybe she’d stick around.

He didn’t talk, his breathing a little more heavy though, she could hear him suck in a breath when she sunk down almost to the base, tip nudging against her throat as she swallowed but couldn’t quite make it past her gag reflex. He pet through her hair, hips twitching a little, letting out a low groan as she pulled up and flicked her tongue across the head.

Sliding a hand down between his legs she cupped his balls still tucked in his pants as she built up a rhythm. He mumbled a few curses under his breath, legs stretching wider, fingers pulling at her hair. Claire sank down on him and swallowed when she felt his cock jerk, spilling hot and bitter in her mouth. She gently kneaded his balls as she held his cock in her mouth until she’d swallowed all of it, until it was softening and he’d pulled her up by the hair with a grunt.

Claire smiled at him as she licked the corner of her lips, sitting back up. His cheeks were flushed pink and his skin was glistening with sweat, the car smelling like maleness and she shifted a little to grind herself against the tight seam of her pants.

“Damn girl, worth a cross country ticket for that mouth.”

“So we ever going to drive somewhere or you going to stay dazed and stupid after just a blow job?”

He laughed and leaned forward, pulling his arm from around her shoulders to tug her pants open. Claire gasped and readjusted herself to let him in, wide hand wriggling down under her tight jeans. She hadn’t really expected any reciprocation, but she tipped easily against his side as he nudged at her face to turn her towards him, kissing softly against her lips.

Reaching across her lap at an awkward angle he managed to get under her panties and sink his fingers inside her wet pussy, grinding the heel of his palm against her clit. His lips were so soft as he licked into her mouth, kissing her breathless. It barely took a minute for his thick fingers and wide palm to coax a gentle orgasm out of her, shuddering through her as she whimpered and bit at the swell of his lips.

When he pulled his hand back, Claire sighed and buttoned her pants up, hair messy around her face. He licked at his fingers, tucking himself into his pants with his other hands. Humming around the taste of her on his skin, he smiled at her so bright.

“So say I buy you dinner later, gonna give me more of that for dessert?”

“Fuck yeah.”

He beamed, turning the car back on and pulling on the road. “Love me some pie.”

-

They only drove for another hour before Dean suggested stopping for gas, and Claire eagerly seconded that because she really needed to pee. She also meandered through the store and stole a banana, settling herself back in the passenger side while Dean finished filling the car squinting at her through the window mumbling about ‘rabbit food’.

He was kind of weird but really fucking hot so Claire didn’t mind his outdated music. They kept driving for another five hours before Dean perked to attention in a small town and wove through a few side roads until he pulled up in front of a diner.

“You know this place?”

“Never been here before in my life. But it looks like the right kind of joint.”

“Huh?”

“Greasy spoon.”

“You’re weird.”

“And you obviously haven’t been on the road that long.”

“Whatever.”

Claire rolled her eyes and followed him inside the 'greasy spoon’. It was really pretty greasy. But she was starving, the banana was all she’d had since a pilfered granola bar that morning. The checkered linoleum floor in the diner was scuffed, the tables pitted and worn smooth through the formica, chrome accents dull, walls stained yellow from smoking because this place had probably been around since long before the smoking ban.

It did smell good though. Dean ordered a burger with everything on it and fries. The waitress said they had good burgers. Claire didn’t really want to touch her sticky menu. So she ordered a cheeseburger and onion rings. Played with her straw wrapper and drank coke while they waited.

Dean talked a lot, about pretty much nothing. He apparently traveled a lot, drove through the states back and forth for work. He was driving southwest to meet up with his brother, said that they usually worked together but every now and then had to split up. Dean said his brother, Sam, was a few states away still and he could take Claire some where else before he picked up Sam. Or she could meet him.

Claire knew she’d be long gone by then. She knew what she wanted, and she’d probably take off the first time she got Dean horizontal. As much as she liked him already, Claire was only looking out for herself. She’d spent some time weaving back and forth across the states on her own, paying with what she had for what she could and stealing the rest. She liked the transience of it, the newness of changing state lines, the views always morphing from plains to mountains to coast line. She wasn’t interested in getting attached.

She didn’t really want to tell him too much about herself, kept on deflecting his questions back to him. He seemed to know what she was doing, but didn’t mind. Gave him more opportunity to ramble on about himself. She liked his voice, even muffled by a cheek full of half chewed food.

The greasy diner food was actually really good. Even though Dean ate fast and messy, stuffing so much food in his mouth it was kind of impressive, Claire couldn’t help watching him curl his tongue around fries and suck his fingers into his mouth. She ate most of her food, and Dean finished the rest of it. He paid the tab, smiling and winking at the waitress.

Claire almost reluctantly followed him out of the nicely air conditioned diner to the parking lot, wondering if the a/c worked in his car and why the hell he hadn’t been using it. “Thanks for dinner.”

“S'no problem. Figure we’ll drive another few hours before finding somewhere to settle for the night.”

“Sure. Still up for dessert?”

“Always.”

-

Claire squinted in to the sunset as they drove southwest, the wide open sky mottled like a bruise over endless corn fields. Night came on quick, and blissfully cool, air whipping through open windows making even more of a mess of her long hair that she hadn’t bothered putting back up. Dean hummed along to his music, fingers tapping the side of the steering wheel, and they rode together in easy silence.

It was more than a few hours after dinner that Dean finally stopped, seeming content to drive all day. Claire was content that her shirt wasn’t plastered to her with sweat and her feet had finally stopped throbbing. He pulled into a gravel lot in front of a single story stretch of motel rooms, 'Red Door Inn’. Each door looked like they’d been painted red at some time, more pink now, faded and peeling.

“I’ll get us a room.”

Claire twisted around in the seat to grab her bag, sticking her ass out a foot away from Dean’s face. “Single queen bed’s fine.”

She yelped when Dean swatted her ass hard, flailing behind her to hit him but he had disappeared cackling out the car. Huffing an indignant sigh, she dragged her bag out of the car, rolling the window up and locking it after her. He had hit her hard enough it still stung a little, more than just a playful swat. She wanted him to spank her more.

But, she probably wouldn’t get that tonight. Not if things went according to plan. That however might take a little finesses, and she honestly wouldn’t mind if things didn’t go according to plan - she’d probably enjoy anything Dean gave her.

Scuffing her boot in the gravel of the lot she looked up at the clear sky lit with stars. They must be pretty far away from major cities; she knew she was somewhere in the Midwest but hell if she cared. She had been too distracted by Dean’s lips and his hands to pay attention to the city signs flashing by the road.

He came out of the main office with a cocky swagger in his bow legged step, jingling a set of keys in his hand. Claire idled around the parking lot pretending to be paying more attention to weeds than his ass in those damn tight jeans bent over the trunk of his car, pulling his own bag out.

Claire trailed after him into the dingy motel room. It wasn’t like she could really be picky or anything, she hadn’t paid for her own room in ages unless a bj to the clerk counted as payment a few weeks back. No, she slept under the sky or in the backs of trucks or in motel rooms like this with other men. It was perfect, for the most part, and when it wasn’t she split and found her own way again.

The floor was an ugly rusty orange color and the sheets on the bed were dirt brown, the wall paper a glaring geometric pattern that almost made her dizzy. Dean dumped his bag down on the little table at the foot of the queen bed, and Claire set hers next to his. She really could use a shower first, but after the door clicked shut with a lock, Dean was dropping his jacket off his thick arms and pulling her in against him.

Claire tipped up on her toes to kiss him, meeting the plush give of his mouth with her own, lips parted panting against him while his broad hand circled around her waist to squeeze her ass. Fuck he was strong, and warm, and smelled so good. Leather and sweat and sun kissed skin. Claire draped her arms over his shoulder and scraped her nails up his neck into his hair. He groaned at that, and she could feel his cock in his jeans twitching.

He was gentler than she suspected though, his hands pulling her shirt up, deft fingers snapping her bra undone and letting the clothes fall to the floor. His rough calloused palms dragged down the dip of her back and up the curve of her sides, kneading into her waist. He kissed with a slow easy drag of his tongue, flicking in to her mouth and curling, laving against her lips. Claire moaned against him and tugged at his belt, pulling his jeans open quick and eager.

He snorted and nipped at her lip, “You eager to take a ride?”

“Fuck, yes. I’m not made of glass you know.”

His fingers dug into her skin, blunt nails dragging up her ribs, palms cupping her breasts as he squeezed. It made her tingle down into her core, seep wet against her panties. “Doesn’t mean I want to rush this.”

Claire smiled against his jaw as she kissed his neck and sucked a hickey under his ear. This was too good. He was a sweet guy.

Tugging at the hem of his shirt, she pulled it up over his head. His chest and stomach were mostly smooth, light gold treasure trail dipping down into his jeans. There was a dark swirl of ink on one side of his chest under the collarbone, a gold amulet resting just under the dip of his neck on his sternum. Claire pressed her fingers against his chest, dragged and snagged on a nipple, twisting on it when his breath hitched.

She placed barely there kisses over the firm skin of his chest, his fingers swept up in her hair, bodies warm against each other and wanting. Back down on her heels, she looked up at him and stroked down the plane of his stomach. "Let me take care of you.“

He looked down at her curiously, lips curled in a question but she batted her eyelashes and bit her bottom lip, trying to be just the right mixture of sweet and demanding. Hands on his hips, she nudged him to the foot of the bed and he went willingly. Splaying her palms on his chest, she shoved, and he flopped back on the bed grinning wickedly back up at her.

Claire tugged off his boots, and he was working his fly open. She pulled down his jeans and kneeled on the bed to grab his boxers and yank those off too.

“Wanna take care of me, baby girl, you know what a man like me needs?”

She licked her lips as she popped open her jeans and pushed them down her wide hips, bending forward with her back arched, breasts swaying and hair tumbling wild over her shoulders as she pushed them down to the floor. Toeing off her socks, she knelt at the foot of the bed and shoved at his hips to get him to scoot up on it.

Kneeling up, she cupped her breasts and played with her nipples as he watched her, hard cock tapping against his stomach. “I don’t know about a man like you, but I know what a girl like me needs. I want to take a ride.”

He patted his lap, smirking like an asshole but fuck it was a hot look on him. “Well then climb on.”

Claire slid off the bed, bent over and grabbed the belt from his jeans, climbing back up and straddling his thighs as he watched her.

“And what do you think you’re going to do with that?”

“Tie you up. Take whatever I want. All, night, long.”

Dragging her nails up his belly, she leaned over him, belt still clasped in one hand, a breast hanging just an inch above his face and he pushed up towards it, tugging the nipple between his teeth and sucking. Claire squirmed up his stomach more, pussy wet against his smooth skin, and gathered his hands above his head. She carefully folded and circled the belt around his wrists so he couldn’t pull his hands out, so it would only tighten harder the more he struggled. He was busy rolling the nub of a nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue against it and fuck his mouth was for more than just looking pretty.

Claire tied his wrists to the cheap bed frame, and she figured he could probably break apart the frame but it would take him a minute or two. Straddling his broad chest, she sat up and smiled down at him.

“You still gotta give me dessert sweetheart, gonna climb up here the rest of the way?”

Dean pushed his chest up under her, making Claire bounce up on her knees. She pulled her hair back over her shoulders, trailing her fingers down her chest and between her legs. Widening her knees and angling her hips she spread herself apart with her fingers, teasing him. He watched her hungrily, lips parted, tongue darting out and Claire almost wanted to stay with him longer than a night. Instead she scooted up, knees bracketing Dean’s arms stretched up above his head. She braced her hands flat against the wall and rolled her hips down where he could crane his neck up and lick against her.

His head surged off the pillow, lips and tongue seeking her, teeth tugging and Claire sank down onto his face. Grinding against him, she watched him down the curve of her body while his eyes closed as he ate her out, giving little nips that were almost too hard, laving his tongue up every crevice of her pussy, locking on to her clit and sucking it into his mouth. She shook and twitched on top of him, adjusting his attention where she wanted it most and he followed her lead so easily.

Skin flush with heat, dripping wet, breath coming ragged, Claire bit her lip and pulled up off his face because as fun as taking his mouth for a ride was she really, really needed something more. Scrabbling off the bed she picked up her pants to find the condom in her pockets. Dean’s face was glistening wet as he panted, chest heaving.

“Taste so good baby, why’d you get off?”

“Just worried you were getting a little too excited, don’t want you creaming yourself early old man.”

“M’not that old.”

“You’ve got crows feet.”

“They make me look distinguished.”

They actually really did but Claire didn’t say that as she straddled his thighs and rolled the condom down on his cock. He had a really pretty cock. Thick enough her thumb just barely didn’t meet her fingers wrapped around it, head flushed deep red and leaking, balls drawn up tight. His hair was a darker brown here, lightening as it ran up his belly soft with a little give but defined, nipples peaked hard nubs, face dusted with stubble - she looked him over cock to lips and she could feel her pussy clench.

Lining up over him, Claire held his erection as she sank enough to pull the tip in, swiveling her hips and watching his arms flex as he gripped at the restraints. She felt him shift a little under her, his thighs bent up against her backside and he started pushing up off the bed, sinking his cock up into her body as she gasped and fell down on it.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah come on sweetheart don’t be a tease.”

Claire whimpered and braced her hands on his ribs, curled over his body, rocking her hips against his pelvis with his cock so deep inside it was almost too much. Leaning back, she arched her stomach towards him and reached behind herself to brace her hands on his hard thighs. They set up a rhythm together, Dean snapping his hips up off the bed while she rolled her hips. He hit her sweet spot just right and Claire was moaning a steady stream as he grunted and shoved up into her so hard he started bouncing her on his lap.

She fell forward with a rough jerk and splayed her hands against his chest as she writhed with a frantic need on his cock, so wet she could hear the squelch of him fucking into her body, the loud slap of their skin, the whiny screech of the motel bed and it’s frame thumping against the wall. Gasping for air she shuddered with an orgasm that rippled through her suffusing her with tingling heat in her skin, ache in her bones, and it just kept going even as she fell against him and he pumped into her several more times before groaning and going still.

Claire couldn’t stifle a giggle as she lay draped across his chest, catching her breathe, toes still curled in the sheets. She’d probably think about this night and masturbate when she was sixty. God. Dean shifted under her, nosed at her hair. Claire pushed herself up and pecked him on the nose before rolling off his sweaty body.

She went to the bathroom and ran the tap to warm up a little, grabbing a thin scratchy washcloth and freshening up before padding back into the room. Dean was smiling sleepy and sated at her, tugged his arms against the restraints.

“Gonna let me up or you got other naughty plans for me, little girl.”

Claire smirked and picked up her jeans, pulling them on, finding her bra and getting her shirt back on. Dean’s smile was slowly fading, and hers was only growing. She found his pants, pulled out his wallet and slid out the few credit cards he had in there. Which were not under the name Dean, but they were all different names too. Huh. Interesting. His driver’s license had a different name on it too.

“What do you think you’re fucking doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing?”

Claire considered rifling through his bag too but the look of pure unadulterated rage that swept over his face had a sliver of fear sliding down her spine. Claire palmed his car keys and tugged on her shoes.

“Oh you better not…”

Waving the keys at him as she opened the motel door, Claire shot over her shoulder, “Thanks for the ride!”

She heard him screaming out ‘You little bitch’ as she closed the motel room behind her and dashed across the parking lot. Jittery with adrenaline, she climbed into his car and tossed her bag across the seat. She rolled down the windows to let the cool night air in and started the beast of a car up. Although Claire had thought it a bid of overcompensation at first, when she had her hands on the wheel and her foot on the pedal, she felt a surge of power.

Peeling out of the parking lot she headed wherever down the two lane country road, wind whipping through the windows and knotting her hair up. She turned the radio off, listening to the rush of wind and the sounds of night. The car roared as she sped, it was a heavy massive thing she felt she could barely control but god did she feel alive for it. The frenzy of it all was beyond exciting, sex sated, wallet stuffed with stolen cards, someone else’s car under her, Claire sped off feeling high on it.

She stopped at the first convenience store to buy energy drinks, so she could keep on driving all night long. She’d done this before, a few times, stolen a few guys cars after they were lulled to sleep or tied up and she’d stolen anything else useful from them that she could. She’d drive all night until the car ran out of gas, then she’d ditch it wherever it went empty and keep going on foot, leave it behind.

The sun rose behind her in the rearview mirror, sky a brilliant sherbet swirl of orange and pink and the tank was still a quarter full. Claire smiled for her turn of luck, for bringing her Dean and this car that was so so much fun.

-

Claire was almost tempted to fill the car’s tank with one of the stolen credit cards and keep going, but she didn’t want to get too cocky or too stupid. She’d been doing pretty well, learning, picking up a few tricks here and there. She’d made her way around and had her kicks and she wasn’t going to keep a stolen car because it was pretty and fun to drive.

So the black beast had been ditched a few towns ago and she’d bought a bus ticket just to put some distance between her and the car. Then hitched a few times. Decided to rest a little at a motel courtesy of a twice stolen card. She thought it was pretty funny, stealing from a thief.

Claire had been horny and unsatisfied since her ride with Dean. She’d found a guy that was fairly handsome a few days ago but sadly he lacked imagination, and stamina. She was restless, and bored, and also well showered with a new pair of jeans.

Claire braided up one side of her hair and indulged in a stick of eye liner - which she heavily applied - before heading out to a bar seedy enough that they didn’t ID a girl wearing a tight shirt. She’d already had a pot bellied man in a trucker cap squeeze her ass, and she’d promptly slapped him across the face. At least the people that saw just laughed. She got a beer from the bar and sulked in the corner, watching people fill in as it got later.

There were a few pool tables set up which kept a busy crowd around them, the lights were low and the floor was sticky. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to play a few games, try and pick someone up, or just get a good buzz. Maybe all three.

A few hours in to the night, a tall broad mountain of a man found his way into the bar. He towered over everyone when he stood up straight, but he spent most of the night bent over the pool tables. Claire saw the money set on the pool table’s edge and she considered hustling a game with him herself, but she watched his easy smile and deep dimples, watched him reel someone in with a flubbed game and flip the script on the second when the stakes were higher. She sat and drank her beer and scowled. She felt restless, and wondered what she needed to calm down.

When she went to the bar for another beer - and maybe that’s all she needs - the mountain of a man was leaning against it flagging down the bartender. When he turned towards her and she saw his shifting hazel eyes, sharp and calculating, she thought that maybe that’s what she needs tonight so she sidled closer to him. His gaze flicked up and down her, she gave him a smile back.

"Hey.”

“Hi. Can I buy you a beer?”

“Sure. I’m Claire.”

She pushed hair back over her shoulder, arching her spine, sticking her chest out. His lips twitched in the corners.

“Sam.”

The name sounded familiar, but it seemed like a common name anyway. Claire ended up playing pool with him after all, but it was a casual game. He gave her a few pointers, and it was probably just so he could press up against her backside but he really did get her to hold her cue better. After another beer was half empty, Claire went to the bathroom to freshen up and pee. She wanted to take him home - well, to a motel - after she finished the last of her beer.

When the bottle was empty, he had steered her to a darker corner of the bar and Claire started to feel more than drunk. A couple beers didn’t make her sway this much, or slur, limbs heavy and slow. Sam stuck by her side though, like gum, sticky, tugged her out to the parking lot.

Under the flicker of fluorescent parking lot light, she recognized the beast of a black car that he pulled her towards. Her mind tripped a little, and she stumbled. He pushed her in to the back seat. She needed to get out of there. She shouldn’t be seeing this car again. Fear was a slow shivery climb up her spine but it couldn’t make her limbs move. Sam…. the name pressed at her drowning mind and she couldn’t quite touch it before she passed out.

-

Claire came to slowly, groggily, like waking up under water and finding her way to the surface. Her eyes felt glued together but she heard rustling next to her, low rough groans, squeak squeak. Trying to blink, lashes peeling apart, her vision shimmied, wavering before focusing. Water stained ceiling, to one side curtains drawn closed across a window, ac unit in the wall. Tacky generic art on the beige wall across from her. To the other side there men on the other bed fucking. They must be in a motel.

Her body jerked but didn’t move. Hands tied up above her head, something rough, digging in to the skin painfully tight, hot friction itch. There was something gagging her mouth, cloth, sour copper taste. Her skin crawled and shivered, naked. The men on the bed across from her didn’t notice her feeble half-sleep attempts to wake up.

Still, quiet, she was too disconnected from reality to really panic yet. Turning her head she watched the two men. They were familiar.

The tall broad man from the bar, Sam, he was kneeling behind the other man. Fucking him. The other man had his hands braced on the wall, head hanging, knees spread. He pushed back against Sam with his whole body. Head snapped up on a moan, plush pink lips parted, Claire recognized him. Dean. With the car. She remembered now, Sam having Dean’s car in the parking lot. Dean had talked about him, about picking him up - they were supposed to be brothers.

Claire wondered if they were really brothers.

The bed was dipped under their weight, shuffling with their movement. Sam fucked into Dean hard and frantic, hands on his hips pulling at him, bodies dripping sweat. He was heavily muscled and massive, if Claire had thought Dean was big, she didn’t know what to call Sam. She had to focus on his shifting body but she recognized a tattoo on his chest, just like Dean’s.

Biting at the gag in her mouth, she pushed her tongue against it and tried to push it out. It tore at the corners of her mouth roughly, tongue swollen and dry. Her ankles weren’t bound or tied to anything, legs free. She tongued at the gag and watched the two men. Dean shoved off the wall and fell back against Sam, astride his lap, Sam’s thick arms circling his waist and holding him. Dean’s head lolled to the side and he saw her, eyes wide open.

His cock was hard and bouncing while Sam fucked up into him, but Dean patted at a hand on his chest and Sam stopped. Hazel eyes turned over to Claire, narrowed at her.

“C'mon Sammy, gotta stop anyway, you get me off and I won’t be able to get it up again for a day. Gettin’ too old for this shit.”

Dean was panting and squirming, Sam holding him still with one hand and the fingers of the other dragging down Dean’s chest and stomach, flicking at his cock.

Sam kissed the side of his neck and heaved Dean up. Dean stood on bowed legs bowed even wider and crossed the small space between the two beds, sitting down next to Claire’s hip.

“Bet you think you’re pretty fucking clever don’t you? You know how easy it is to track a credit card?”

He lay a hand on her stomach, tapped his fingers, shook his head like a disappointed father figure.

“You know, I could admire your fuckass crazy nerve.”

The bed dipped as Sam sat on her other side, quiet.

Dean continued, “Hell, a few stolen credit cards, I don’t give a shit they were stolen in the first place. Might of let you go after that.”

He folded a leg up on the bed and scooted higher towards her. Claire was feeling awake, heavy limbed and cotton brained but awake and panicking full force now.

Dean brushed a strand of hair off her face. “But you don’t fuck with my car.”

Sam had a knife. When she looked away from the scary glint of his green eyes, she saw Sam licking his lips and holding a knife. He spoke, “You know we’re not really in a good location to do this properly. We could stuff her in the trunk and find somewhere good.”

“God I wanna hurt her Sammy. She left baby by the side of the road. Just left here there. Coulda gotten picked up or gutted.”

“We could just have some fun.”

“Bet you’re thirsty aren’t you baby boy. You think we’re in the clear enough?”

“Things have died down a bit. We should avoid the East coast for a little while though. Head West. But yeah, we take her somewhere better, we could do this right.”

Oh god they were fucking psychos.

Claire tugged at her restrained wrists and curled her unbound legs up, bouncing up on the bed and twisting. She couldn’t really roll away from either of them, one on each side, and she couldn’t get her legs up high to kick. Sam pushed a broad hand down on her hip and pinned her to the bed anyway.

She screamed, her dry tongue wouldn’t even form words and the noise was muffled infuriatingly by the gag, but she still screamed and fought against her restraints. Dean grabbed her hair and pulled her head towards him, shaking.

“Might have to drug her again.”

Claire stilled, she didn’t want that, she didn’t want to go to sleep and not know what happened her to her. She wanted to scream 'fuck you’, she wanted to spit in his face, she wanted him to try and fuck her mouth so she could bite his dick off, but the best she could do was glare at him.

Sam reached up above her and cut her restraints. The sockets of her arms burned from the stretch, pins and needles under the skin. Dean heaved her up to sitting and Sam moved around behind her. Claire squirmed and tried to pull away, but both of them moved her around like she was little more than a rag doll, even with flailing limbs they did whatever it was they wanted.

Dean untied her wrists and she clawed at him. Sam tuned her around so she straddled his lap facing him as he reclined against the headboard. Dean yanked her arms behind her back and tied them above the elbow, pulled back at a painful angle her chest jutting out. They were using rope. More was tied down her forearms and circled around her wrists, keeping her arms tied together. Sam widened his legs, shifting, adjusting, Dean kneeling behind her between them.

He still had the knife in his hand, tapping against his chest, as his other hand came up and squeezed a breast. Dean shoved her forward, cruel hand twisting in her hair. They lifted her a little, two hard cocks sliding between her legs, rubbing together. Claire huffed for breath through her nose, nostrils flared, chest heaving.

She was so fucking wet. The nervous uncertain fear spiked through her sharp and made her come alive and it felt fantastic.

Sam reached the knife up, dragged the sharp tip of it up her quivering belly, ran the cool flat of the smooth metal blade over a peaked nipple. Dean had her head held high and she couldn’t look down to watch but she thrashed. His calloused hand circled her neck and squeezed.

“Might want to hold still for this sweetheart.”

He pressed against her throat and she whimpered, growing dizzy quick, stilling. The blade sliced across her left breast just above the nipple and she screamed through the gag. Dean was rocking his hips, cock sliding between her legs next to Sam’s. He let go of her throat and her head fell down, looking down at the spill of red dripping over her nipple. Sam’s eyes were wide and his lips parted as he watched the cut start to bleed.

The raw sting of parting flesh made her quiver. All the scars on her arms were healed, she hadn’t cut herself in a long time. The high of what she did anymore, the risk, it was enough for her. But she couldn’t help the nostalgic ache watching her body cut open and bleeding. As pretty as it was, though, her favorite part was always after. Scabs healing over, and pick, pick, picking at them, digging at that itch.

He cut deep over her chest and she’d have a pretty scab for a while. Sam leaned forward, one hand still holding the knife while the other cupped her wet breast, tongue darting out to drag through the blood dripping down her skin. Claire whimpered behind her gag. She watched his eyes blink shut as he moaned and licked his bloody tongue over his lips before surging forward, licking and sucking at her messily.

Dean pressed against her bound arms, head hooked over her shoulder laying kisses down her neck and nibbling on her ear while Sam lapped at her chest. Strong hand holding her waist steady, squeezing. He bit into the skin of her shoulder and tugged with his teeth, not breaking the surface. Sam though, he lay his tongue along the cut he’d made and dug at it, worrying at the sore skin and opening it wider. Claire couldn’t do much more than twitch, sweat beading on her shoulders trickling down the curve of her back. The wound throbbed with heat as Sam dug at it with his tongue, hand slipping through the blood, playing in it.

When he pulled back, nose to chin dripping red, he smiled up at her. Rolling her nipple between his fingers he pinched and teased at it. Dean craned his head over shoulder and Sam tipped up to kiss his brother. She was pressed between their bodies, aching and wet all over, arms going numb. When they parted, Sam leaned back and grabbed her hips - knife pressed flat and hard on one side - hefted her up and sank her down on his cock.

Claire grunted, toes scrabbling for purchase in the sheets, trying to push up. He was too big, too sudden, too deep in that it shot pain up her belly as her muscles cramped. Dean held her down as she struggled. She squirmed with confused arousal, stimulation over bearing but undeniable, breathing ragged through her nose.

Sam bit his lip as he watched her, feet pushing at the bed trying to lift up. Dean pulled away behind her, the bed shifting as he moved. His calloused hands grabbed at her thighs, him and Sam moving her around and she wondered how many times they’d done this they didn’t even talk to each other just moved together. Rough scratch rope was wound around her thighs, tightened with a painful pinch into soft flesh, wound around her ankles and pulled. Arms bound behind her, legs tied calf to thigh, she couldn’t move, couldn’t even kick out.

Dean slid a hand up around her chest, fingers drawing through the blood, kneading at her. He kissed the nape of her neck and dragged his wet fingers down her side, back, between. Claire twitched when she felt his fingers pressing against her asshole. She bit down against the gag. Sam was still beneath her, cock resting up inside her, leaned back against the headboard watching her curiously. He still had his knife. Brought it up and slashed a few times down her ribs shallowly, small bitter cuts distracting her as Dean’s thick fingers pressed up into her.

Claire could feel the wetness in her eyes overflowing and trickling down her cheeks. Sam wiped at them with blood sticky fingers. Curving a hand around her back, wiggling between her arms and spine, he held her as he dipped his head between her breasts and licked the blood off her skin.

The sharp muscle cramp of her pussy was dull compared to the scream that rattled up her spine from her ass. Dean barely twisted his fingers inside her before he was drawing them out again, sliding more blood against his hand from her chest. He pushed her against Sam who held her tight as Dean crowded up close behind her.

Claire was limp in their hold. Her muscles too tired to hold tension quivered. She breathed deep through her nose as Dean pressed the hot head of his cock against her asshole and forced his way in. Claire trembled with the sudden bright flash of pain that rippled through her. She’d never. Never.

Dean grabbed the ties around her elbows and pulled. He held her by that as he thrust in, Sam holding her hips and pushing up off the bed. Bouncing between them, hair matted with sweat swaying over her shoulder, dripping blood on Sam, Claire finally yielded to it. She didn’t know how they could both fit inside her body like that, moving at the same time, sharp brutal thrusts deep in to her. Once the pain ebbed to a low thrumming familiarity the swell of pressure grinding everywhere it felt good had her pulsing hotter towards a familiar high.

Sam went taut, hips straining up, face twisted and bloodied he groaned as he pulled her down against his chest holding her tight to him. Dean pressed a hand to the dip between her shoulder blades and fucked in to her while she sagged against Sam’s body, clit grinding against the sharp ridge of his pubic bone had her sobbing with the twisted pleasure as Dean slammed his hips to her ass and jostled her. She came so hard it shook her roots loose, shock tight tingle from toes to tip.

Claire blacked out.

Sunday school, warbling Bible hymns. Her mommy’s gentle hands, her daddy’s wide smile. Crinoline skirts soiled trouncing through the mud. Fighting with boys on the playground because she could. Bright butterfly wings ripped off and shredded, pebbles thrown at the neighborhood cats. Soft concern and weak reprimand. Smoking behind the bleachers, hands down boys pants. Razors to her pale skin, long sleeved shirts. She had no reason to be like this. She just was.

Open sky and endless horizons. Empty belly, hungrier soul. She cut her appetite on strangers, tearing them apart with vicious intent and they cut her back. Body traded for a few more miles of road. Going anywhere. Reckless abandon like wax wings she kept on falling. Breaking bones when she hit the ground, picked herself up again. Broken. Made new. Broken. Didn’t recognize herself. She just was.

Claire came back to wavering consciousness, unbound, stretched out along the bed between two sweaty bodies, sticky with her own blood and sweat. Sam was curled behind her, heavy arm draped over her waist. Dean’s leg was pushed between hers, his face inches away on the pillow blinking lazily at her. The bed jerked a little, it felt like they were playing footsie. Everything hurt, felt scooped and scraped out and left hollow like a ripe melon devoured. Empty. Floating. It was blissful.

She belonged here.

“I’m sorry I took your car.”

Dean’s brow drew in, relaxed, lips curved up, ”What’s that sweetheart?“

Claire swallowed thickly, throat raw and mouth dry, ”I won’t be any trouble, I swear. Take me with you.”

Sam’s hand squeezed her belly, fingers dragging over sticky skin, his breath hot against her shoulder.

Dean was smiling when asked, ”Where you wanna go?“

"Anywhere.”

-

-  
Epilogue  
-

-

She’s legal now, old enough to buy liquor without a fake ID. She still uses a fake ID. Finds the seedy bars where you don’t even need that. Knows how to spot the girls that are just like who she used to be. Hungry and lost. She knows how to play a decent game of pool and what to promise. She’s good at luring them away. It’s even easier to find men, stupid and arrogant, panting after her young body, but she’s pickier about those.

It’s not like they send her out to be the lure every time. Sometimes all three will go out together and make a game of it. But she likes bringing them to the boys, likes being the one trusted with this alone. Likes the look on their pretty faces and their sharp wolf smiles when she brings something in for them.

Claire’s gotten used to the smells. The damp rot earth of abandoned houses moldering. The sharp thick linger of blood that always makes her wet. The savory sickly sweetness of burning flesh that’s started to make her mouth water. Even the disgusting ripe potency of voided bowels and sweaty fear. Some smells she likes, others she’s gotten used to.

She’s good with her smile and she’s tempered her sharpness to charm, but she’s even better with a knife. The boys carry guns but they don’t use them for the fun parts. The black beast of a car has become her home, as much as the space between their bodies and the possession of their hands on her.

Claire feels like the brothers have become her brothers, like she’s their sister. And they teach her everything, like older brothers should. Fear has turned in to loyalty, twisted up with lust and insatiable curiosity, now she figures she might just have some kind of sick love for them. She’d follow Sam and Dean anywhere.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [But Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388131) by [Angrysouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle/pseuds/Angrysouffle)




End file.
